compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Free Alliances
The Federation of Free Alliances (FFA) is a government in the Star Wars Combine and was founded on Year 9 Day 224. The current leader of the government is Prime Minister Zimbabwe Suluclac. The government capital is Vandelhelm which is situated in the Rimma Trade Route Remnants. Overview The Federation of Free Alliances is governed by a dual-executive system. The President of the Alliance is the Head of State, in charge of international and intra-alliance policy, and is elected by and answerable to the Senate. Senators are in turn appointed or elected by the sovereign member States (factions) of the Alliance. The President is not necessarily a member of the FFA government (faction). The Prime Minister of the Federation of Free Alliances government (faction) is the Head of Government, in charge of civil affairs of the FFA State (government faction) and it's subsidiaries. The Prime Minister is the leader of the eXiles and has no authority over the Alliance nor over any other sovereign member States of the Alliance. Ex-Prime Ministers * Zimbabwe Suluclac * Han Daragon * Valat Horn * Jeb el` Ras * Helen Hawk Chancellors * Jeb`el Ras * Tukaram * Valat Horn * Gatorfett Fronek Senators Members of the Senate are elected or appointed by the sovereign States of the Alliance; publication of Senators' names is the prerogative of the States. About is the Prime Minister of the Federation.]] The Federation of Free Alliances is unique in the galaxy in that the legal body (the government faction) is merely a facade for the larger Alliance of sovereign member States. Each member State is a legally recognized organization (faction) by galactic standards. While groups of member States may be joined into a respective Union, the Alliance recognizes each individual State (faction) as a sovereign entity. The Alliance itself serves as a NEUTRAL central governing body established to promote trade, both international and domestic; manage foreign affairs and diplomacy; and to establish mutual defense. The legal entity (government faction) of the Federation of Free Alliances is a sovereign member State of the Alliance, and serves as the bureaucratic apparatus of the Alliance, but is primarily devoted to the civil affairs of the eXiles co-operative and their subsidiaries (eXiles Intragalactic Lithology and GalMart). The legal entity (government faction) fulfills the status of a recognized galactic government for the purposes of the Alliance, but is in fact, only a member State of the Alliance. Alliance business is managed by the President of the Alliance and the Alliance Senate. The Prime Minister of the Federation of Free Alliances (government faction) is a member of, and leader of the eXiles and does not represent the Alliance as a whole. History The Federation of Free Alliances was born from a desire for Freedom. While the Empire's military might hovers over the galaxy like an approaching thunderstorm, the Empire has failed to keep the peace in the galaxy. The Rebellion is long buried, supplanted by a rival empire to the G.E. Most of the governments in the galaxy are either imperialistic, despotic, aristocratic, or outright criminal. Inflation and crime run rampant, and the threat of war hangs constantly over the heads of the entire galaxy. Peaceful and independent sentients maintain a tenuous hold on their freedom and both sides of the Galactic War have made it clear by their statements and actions that those independent groups exist at the respective Empires' whim. The war cry of "You're either with us or you are against us" has issued forth from BOTH sides of the war. Where, then, can peace-loving sentients turn? Where is there hope for them to live their lives secure in their freedom? Even the once democratic Confederacy of independent Systems has transformed into an Oligarchy completely dominated by the Trade Federation, with sovereign groups being marginalizes in favor of subject States. The need exists for a new Alliance, a Confederation of sovereign, independent States to secure the Freedom and independence of the member states, promote free trade, effectively reduce crime, and establish mutual self defense. The Federation of Free Alliances was created for this purpose. It will serve as the bureaucratic core for the new Alliance of sovereign and independent States which will together secure the Freedom and independence of all its members. Services The FFA provides services only to Alliance members. Joining If your faction(s) would like to join the Federation of Free Alliances, please contact the President via DM or on IRC (channel #FFA.) If you would like to join the eXiles ( the FFA, XIL and GalMart factions) please visit our forums or contact us on IRC (channel #FFA.) If your application is accepted, you will then be instructed on how and which faction to join in-game. Contact Us You may contact us via our forums, by sending a DM to the appropriate officer listed above, or preferably, by visiting our public IRC channels: #FFA Banner Category:Factions Category:Government Factions Category:Federation of Free Alliances